The Phantom's Butler
by DarkShade5221
Summary: (Chapter 4: Merrymaking) Danny has been acting weird for the past few days. He's often been disappearing to who-knows-where. But when he is announced missing, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz need to find him before the war between humans and ghosts start. But what surprises them is that... Danny has one hell of a butler and surprisingly, a homosexual uncle. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**Crud... Another story that I need to finish... *sighs***

**Well, I can't help it since I've been watching Black Butler lately! ^^ But since I like to spoil much, I'll give you the info! X3**

**Danny in this story will be acting as Ciel Phantomhive. Kinda...**

**Grell will be his _uncle_. Things will be explained later in the chapters.**

**His butler will be... you already know that ;) Well, to the ones who knows Black Butler, that is. But to those who doesn't, Sebastian Michaelis. Yet, he didn't made the contract with Danny. Again, find out later.**

**Danny's Faustian Contract on his eye will only show when Sebastian is near.**

**Phew! Well, that's enough spoils for one night! Or, day... It's night at my place ^^**

**Note: Ciel won't appear along with some Black Butler characters. But the Phantomhive Staff will be. (Finnian, Mey-rin, and Baldroy. But no Tanaka)**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S**

**Forgive me! *sobs***

**P.S.S.**

**Sorry to the Ciel Fans out there! But this is like a rip-off of Black Butler ^^'**

**P.S.S.S**

**I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

**Summary**

**Danny has been acting weird for the past few days. He's often been disappearing to who-knows-where. But when he is announced missing, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz need to find him before the war between humans and ghosts start. But what surprises them is that... Danny has one hell of a butler and surprisingly, a homosexual uncle. But there is a mystery that lies deep inside of Danny. One that he needs to control.**

* * *

Jazz sighed. It's been the tenth time Danny has disappeared this weekend. She nibbled lightly on her pencil eraser as her feet sligthly dangled from the edge of her bed. Sighing, she closed her textbook as rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Danny, where are you..."

The fourteen year old had always been disappearing every Saturday without a trace. Then, he would return at an early Monday. Finding him asleep in his bedroom. But they were just lucky that the Red Huntress was able to keep the ghosts at bay. Eyes narrowing in determination, she stood up and went to her brother's bedroom to find some clues. But when she reached their, Jazz was met by a black haired, bright blue eyed boy. Calmly lounging on his bed listening to music with his earphones.

Noticing her, Danny cracked an eye open and pulled out the ear buds. "Hey, Jazz. What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she made her way in and sat on the bed. "Where have you been?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Danny, you've been disappearing every weekend for the past month. Were you going to the Ghost Zone?"

Danny began to sweat, "Uhhh... Yeah! Yeah, I've been visiting... some of my ghostly friends!"

By the sheepish grin of Danny, Jazz knew that he was lying. But she'll question that when he's ready. Sighing, she nodded, "Alright. I'll be in my room."

Danny smiled, "Later."

Once she was out of the way, Danny sighed as he looked around his rather dim room. It was only mid morning in a semester break. He didn't flinched when a black figure with glowing orange-red eyes appeared just beside his bed.

"You need anything?" Danny asked. Not looking at the figure but lying back on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

The figure seemed to bow, "Just notifying your wellness, my lord."

Danny smirked, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just feeling the need to relax here instead of the mansion for a few hours."

"Of course, young master. But your uncle is there and asked for your presence."

Danny groaned, "Alright, alright. I'm up." Getting off his bed and stretching his arms, he looked at the sligthly glowing orange-red eyes of the shadowed figure, "Do you think you can you make a portal to the mansion?" Just as he said that, his right eye began to glow purple as a strange star formed on it instead of his iris.

The figure chuckled, "Of course, young master. Besides, what kind of a butler would I be if I don't?"

* * *

Sam sighed as she flipped through the channels. Her boots were off as she watched t.v in boredom on her bed.

"Wonder where Danny is..." she asked herself. She and Tucker were also worried for their friend's strange behavior. Going to school on Monday and saying that he was just visiting a friend in the Ghost Zone. That's weird to them. Normally, Danny would tell them anything. Well, sometimes. But even though, Danny would tell them anything if it's got something to do with an enemy or something.

Today was Monday. Five days after Jazz told them that Danny was fine and that she saw him in his room listening to music. But when the news automatically flashed on her t.v, her attention was fully on it.

_"-and on recent news, a boy named Daniel Fenton, the son of the local Ghost Hunters, has been declared missing. He was last seen in his bedroom in a Saturday afternoon. Jasmine Fenton had stated that he was in his room and when she went to fetch him for dinner, he was nowhere to be seen."_

Sam didn't listened to what the news reported said after that. She stood on her knees and her eyes were wide open as tears began to appear.

"Danny..."

* * *

Jazz sobbed at the far end of her room. Danny didn't disappeared this long before. This was far too long for one to just _visit _an old friend. He needs to be okay. She needs him to be here.

When she first found out that her brother was part ghost, she was extremely worried. Yet, proud of him for doing the right thing. She was happy that she was now part of the ghost hunting team so she could help out her brother. Jazz would do anything to keep her brother safe.

"Jazz, honey, please come out. Locking yourself in your room isn't healthy." The muffled sound of her mother brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, Princess. We'll find Danny and rip the ghost apart who kidnapped him!" Her father beamed in determination.

In a raspy voice, she replied, "N-no... I w-want to stay h-here..."

She heard Maddie sigh, "Jazz, you at least need to eat."

"I'm n-not hungry..."

Jack also sigh, "Jazz, we'll find him. We've got Vladdie to help out."

Vlad. He might have done something... That's it!

"Mom, dad, I'm fine. I'll come out in a few minutes," she said in a clear tone.

"Alright, sweetie," her mother said in relief. And with that, they left. Jazz narrowed her eyes as she thought of Vlad kidnapping Danny to use him for his evil schemes. That crazed up Fruitloop.

Standing up, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, "Sam, I think I know where Danny is..."

* * *

**I do not need to be reminded of my stories being to many for me to handle. But as you can see, I _can _handle it. But education goes first!**

_**Please Read and Review!**_

**P.S**

**In my Random Oneshots chapter 6: Butler, it is NOT related to this! That is JUST a random drabble! Capish? Okay! ^^**


	2. The Lifeless Puppeteer

Getting out of the bathroom, Danny sighed as he reached his bedroom. Stepping in front of the mirror, he examined himself.

Instead of his usual civilian clothes, he wore a black long jacket, button-down shirt, dark green tie, black shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps. Covering his right eye was a black eye patch.

_Knock Knock _

"Young master? Are you ready?"

Danny gulped, "I'm ready, Sebastian."

Behind the door, the loyal butler also had the same nervousness.

* * *

"DANNY! OH MY SWEET LITTLE DANIEL!"

"U-Uncle Grell!" In just a blink of an eye, a man in all red pulled Danny into a tight bear hug. Sebastian standing awkwardly in the background as he watched the uncle rubbing his cheek on his nephew's own one. A small, amused smile plastered on his face.

Grell Phantomhive was an unusual man indeed. Not being exactly human. But a demon. A demon who has a liking of men and wanting to be called a 'she'. His eyes were an auburn gold and his red hair reached his back. The homosexual reaper wore a red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. His typical attire consists of a vest, gloves, red and white striped bow tie, and red and black high-heeled ankle boots. Additionally, he has a red coat that he confiscated from Angelina after fatally wounding her, which he slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

Danny's eye twitched as he attempted to get his uncle off of him. "I... m-missed you t-too, uncle."

Finally, Grell let go of the boy and put both his hands on his hips, "Where have you been, young man!?" He spoke in a... girl-y voice. In which Danny has gotten used to.

The black haired boy sighed, "Haven't you forgotten, Uncle? I've been staying in the other dimension. Having a new duty as protector Amity Park. The town I stayed in." The boy surprisingly spoke in a perfect British accent.

Grell dropped to his knees and hugged the boy as he cried dramatically, "Oh, my sweet, sweet little, innocent nephew! WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU!?" Grell continued to weep while Danny sweat dropped.

Sebastian coughed, "Master, I believe that tea is ready."

Grell stopped crying and stood up. He grinned and looked at Sebastian, "Oh, Bassy! How could I _ever _forget you!?" The crimson-obsessed man lunged forward in hopes of having to hug Sebastian. But unfortunately, Sebastian ducked just in time. Resulting Grell crashing on the wall face first.

The butler approached the teen and nodded, "Shall we go?"

Danny glanced at his uncle for a moment then looked back at Sebastian, "Of course."

As they walked away, Sebastian smirked. "So, how was your four years of being in the 21st century, young lord?"

Danny thought for a moment, "Well, it was nice. All the technology and whatnot. But there are some smokes and pollution as well. But I managed."

"And your supernatural powers?"

Danny rolled his eyes. Of course Sebastian would ask that. That butler was always worried for the boy's powers. "I'm getting the hang of it."

Sebastian nodded. But didn't said anything else. He sighed mentally, _'I just hope that Daniel can handle his other powers.'  
_

* * *

After tea and breakfast, Danny and Sebastian headed to a room where the butler would tutor Danny. The boy was holding a violin while the butler was holding a bow. A note sheet on a stand was in front of Danny.

"Now, let's try something for a change... Today, you will be playing Binkusu No Sake," Sebastian announced. Danny nodded as his butler moved forward to adjust his violin in the right order. **(AN: I LOVE Brook in One Piece! And the violin version is awesome! X3) **

As Danny played, Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to the tune.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"VLAD! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" yelled a furious Jazz.

"Oh, butter biscuits! WHAT!?" The door burst oped to reveal a rather irritated white haired, dark blue eyed Halfa.

"Where's Danny!?" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker yelled at the same time. Much to Vlad's annoyance.

Vlad's eye began to twitch, "I DO NOT KNOW WHERE DANIEL IS!"

The three teens calmed down. But was rather afraid of Vlad's outburst. Seeing them in silence, Vlad sighed. "I have done nothing to the boy. That is why I had a search party looking for him."

Sam nodded, "Maybe he's in the Ghost Zone."

He shook his head, "I've also sent a search party there. Yet, nothing."

Tucker sighed, "He could be anywhere! This is strange for Danny. He never goes missing for this long!"

Jazz nodded in agreement, "Well, let's keep searching."

* * *

Danny and Sebastian walked into the dark, empty streets of England. Danny wore a dark blue caplet and a dark blue hat. Sebastian simply wore a midnight black coat. Danny's eyes were calmly closed while Sebastian's were focused and alerted.

"Missing girls... The Queen was so devastated and asked for me to stop the disappearance before this 'kidnapper' could make more young girls disappear... Sebastian, any clues?" asked Danny. Not looking at him but kept a calm demeanor.

Sebastian hummed in thought, "Well, first stop is a toy shop that is always open and never closes. It also keeps a good amount of dolls. Shall we look there, my lord?" Indeed, Sebastian thought it was a strange market that _never _closes. So it's the first place to investigate.

Danny nodded, "Alright."

When Danny stopped, Sebastian almost bumped on him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Danny just stared ahead. Looking at the mysterious toy shop where they were about to investigate. He stared with one eye at the window of the shop. Lots of toys can be seen. But what caught his attention was a doll with curly blonde hair and green eyes.

* * *

_"Lizzy! Look what father gave me!"_

_"Ooh! What is it, Danny?"_

_"It's a boat! But what father told me is that its Noah's Arch!"_

_"I think I've heard that before... Shall we pay with it?"_

_"Why else would I invite you, Lizzy? We can play with all the toys father made for us!" _

* * *

Sebastian stared at his young master somberly. He remembered... Elizabeth. His close friend. His fiance...

Sighing, he put a hand on his shoulder, "We must go, young master."

Slowly nodding, he and Sebastian made their way inside. Looking around, there were numerous of wooden puppets and dolls. Danny carefully picked up the doll he had been staring. Looking at it with dull eyes. He stared at those unblinking emerald eyes. Those eyes he once knew as a child...

"Welcome to my humble shop. What can I do for you?" Turning around to look at the back door, they spotted a man with pale skin, purple eyes, orange hair, and a small fleur-de-lis painted below his right eye. He wore a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. He wears short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and moved in front of Danny as to protect him. "Good evening. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you tonight but we are here to ask a few questions. I am Sebastian Michaelis."

The man wasn't fazed at all by the butler's hard glare. He just responded in a monotone, "Drossel Keinz." He then spotted the young boy behind him, "And who is this young man?"

Danny moved to stand beside Sebastian, "I am Daniel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom Company. Are you, by any chance, aware of the mysterious disappearance of young girls for the past six years?"

Drossel just stared at him with those dead eyes of him. Making Danny shiver sligthly. "Tell me, Daniel. Do you like to play with dolls?"

Danny's eyes twitched, "Are you underestimating me, Mr. Drossel? I am a boy. Not a girl!"

_'Get the boy... He's the one I want. GET HIM NOW!' _

The man's eyes widened sligthly at the order from his master. Purple eyes narrowing, he grabbed the music box that hung to his chest since he revealed himself. He then started to turn the lever.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. _

The two stepped back when two realistic dolls came from the back door.

_London Bridge is falling down... My fair lady... _

The two dolls began to seize Danny. But were stopped when silver knives flew past their necks. The boy's eyes widened. But they sligthly relaxed when sand oozed out instead of blood.

"They're not alive," he muttered.

"Young master!" Sebastian quickly moved in front of him and grabbed a doll's neck and ripped it apart.

_Built it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel... _

More dolls came. But when Sebastian threw knives at them, they clanked away. Ripping a doll's sleeves revealed a metal arm.

_'So that's where all the silverware went...' _Danny thought, amused. Wanting to join the fight, Danny summoned the two white rings. Transforming him into his Ghost Form. He blasted the dolls away as Sebastian kicked and punched them. Seeing the boy busy fighting dolls, Drossel took this opportunity to take out a small dark and fired it at Danny's neck. Making the boy dazed and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Master!" Sebastian cried out. But several dolls tackled him. He growled when he saw Drossel pick up Danny and headed to the back room.

"Oh, BASSY! I thought I'd find you here!" Groaning, Sebastian knew the owner of that homosexual voice. Bursting through the door, Grell came in with a red chainsaw. A maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Need help?"

"Gladly."

Grinning, Grell took out some of the dolls that were on Sebastian. The butler took his chance to punch the other dolls away. Once the dolls were nothing but scrapes of metal, Grell looked around.

"Where's Danny? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Drossel..."

"Drossel you say? I'm surprised that he's still here."

The butler raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I had taken his soul five years ago. So shouldn't he supposed to be dead?"

Sebastian hummed, "Temporary soul. We need to go. He has Master Daniel. And we need to go _now _before it's too late..."

* * *

_"Sebby!" A five year old Danny giggled as he clung onto the butler's leg. Sebastian chuckled and lifted Danny up._

_"What would you like for snacks, young master?"_

_"Cake!"_

_A chuckle can be heard from the door. Rachel approached the two as Sebastian handed the boy to her._

_"Would you like anything besides cake, dear?"_

_Danny pouted. Sebastian chuckled and put up a hand, "It's quite alright, my lady. If the young master wants a cake, then a cake he shall get. What kind of a butler would I be if I disappointed the young master?" Smirking, he patted the boy's head and bowed sligthly. Earning a giggle from the boy._

_Sebastian walked out as Rachel looked at his son in her arms, "Daniel, Lizzy would be coming over. Isn't that nice?"_

_Grinning, Danny nodded, "Yay! Can we play London Bridge with Bessy? He's fun to play with!"_

_Knowing that she can rely on Sebastian on her child's safety, she smiled and nodded.  
_

_"I see Sebastian has been doing a great job."_

_"Father!"_

_Carrying the boy into his arms, Vincent grinned and riffled his hair. "Sebastian does make a great babysitter." The auburn eyed butler had been working for him for the past five years. The man made a deal with the demon about two years ago. After the deal, Vincent started to wear an eye patch on his right eye. His wife questioned about it. But he just reassured her that it was just fine._

_"You know, Sebastian can make a great tutor, too," Rachel mused._

_Vincent chuckled, "Yes. He can teach Daniel everything he needs to know."_

_"Danny! I'm here!" Coming into the room was a five year old girl with curled blonde hair and bright green eyes in a pink, frilly dress. Vincent put down Danny as the boy rushed over and hug her._

_"Come on! We can have cake! And after that, we can play with Sebby! Sounds fun, right Lizzy?"_

_Elizabeth giggled, "it is! We can play our favorite game! And this time, Sebby's the lady!"_

_The two adults chuckled at seeing the children laugh. Peeking from the door, Sebastian smiled at seeing them happy. _

* * *

Drossel looked at the unconscious black haired boy lying on a table.

"You'll make a great doll for the master, Young Phantomhive..."

* * *

**LOL Grell! XD He just LOVES Danny!**

**You might notice that this takes pace in Episode 12. And the first flashback is similar to the flashback of Ciel and Elizabeth in I think it was Episode 10... Or maybe 9 or 11. But Elizabeth is somehow 'not available'. Well, read to find out! ;3**

**I'm not going to bring in Pluto, though... Ah, well! *shrugs***

**The rest will mostly be focused on Danny. I like to ramble a few episodes from Black Butler using Danny! XD But I can assure you that Alois Trancy will not be there... That kid scares me a little -_-**

***coughs* Anyway, this is over 2,000+ words. And I worked hard on it! T^T**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler and Danny Phantom!**

**Sebastian: Thank god.**

**Me: BASSY! X3 *glomps on him***

**Sebastian: *sighs* At least it's not Grell... **

* * *

"Now where?" asked Grell. A few broken dolls scattered on the ground as they looked around the back of the toy shop. Sebastian growled under his breath. Spotting a single tower behind some trees, he nodded at Grell and pointed at the tower.

"Oh, Bassy! Your soooo smart!"

The butler's eye twitched sligthly. But decided to ignore that. They went through the dark woods. Grell would ever so often shriek when something sounder off. Like a twig, or an owl. And to Sebastian's annoyance, Grell would cling onto him and ask for his protection. When they reached the end of the woods, they were met with a maze made by bushes. **(Similar to Season 2 Episode 11)**

A small table with a note on it was standing near the flowered arch. Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian picked it up and began to read the note.

_If you want your precious master, you must complete this maze. The questions of the maze is what the young boy wanted to ask you. If you do not complete the maze by midnight, then you are too late. _

Sighing, he sligthly looked back at Grell, "Come. We need to get to the other side before midnight." Without getting an answer, Sebastian made his way to the entrance. Grell following close behind. While walking down, vines suddenly erupted from the bushes and wrapped up Sebastian.

"Grell, please do get these things off of me with your chainsaw."

"Awww! But Bassy! You look so sexy in that pose!" Sebastian didn't understand. He was just wrapped up in a standing position. Sighing, he knew what the crimson clad man wanted.

"Oh, dear... I guess tea won't be served later tonight. And you _are _the guest of honor." He sligthly smirked when Grell took out his weapon. Laughing like a maniac, Grell cut a the vines and the red-eyed butler landed gracefully on his feet.

"Sooo... What are we having for dinner after my little nephew is asleep?" Grell asked dreamily.

Slightly rolling his eyes, he grabbed him by the hair, "Let's go..."

* * *

Sebastian looked at the first question and murmured, "First question; will you do anything to protect Daniel Phantomhive? Yes." With a ding, the bushes pushed aside to reveal another path. Smirking, Sebastian went in followed by a red-haired shinigami rubbing his sore scalp.

Spotting another desk with a note, he approached it, "Second question; what is the young master's favorite food? I believe that it is scones and earl gray tea." **(Ciel's favorite food. I think...) **

_Ding _

* * *

"Third question; why is there a mark on the young Phantomhive's right eye?" Sighing, he closed his eyes, "Because. His father, Vincent Phantomhive, his Grell's brother. In order to marry the human he loved so dear, he asked Grell to take away his powers. But Grell must insert his powers to his only son. Thus, slowly receiving Demon Abilities."

"He summoned me and made a deal with me. The deal is that I would protect the young master in exchange for his soul. So when he died, I was left to take care of his son. But the contract was moved to him to know that he is my responsibility. But there are no consequences to that action. So I am forever his butler without taking the young master's soul away."

Grell looked shocked at his answer. He really... did that. he said that he would willingly serve his nephew forever without getting his soul. It made him feel with glee. Of course, he loved his nephew with all his heart. Grell knew that Sebastian would make a _great _mentor when Danny's Demon powers have shown. So in that case, Danny is half demon. Half demon, half human, and half ghost. That was unique for a boy like him.

"Grell, let's go. It's almost midnight." Nodding, Grell followed the butler to the final question.

* * *

"Last question; do you care and love Daniel Phantomhive?" Sebastian frozed. Which made Grell curious. But then, his curiosity disappeared and was replaced by joy when Sebastian answered with a warm smile.

"Yes. I do care for him. From the very beginning, I realized why Vincent made a deal with me. The child was so innocent and full of happiness. That child was kind hearted. He would help me ever so often. Insisting that he loved to help me and enjoyed my company. But that all changed when a fire mysteriously appeared and killed his parents."

"His happiness all disappeared. Leaving a stoic and serious Daniel Phantomhive. Yet, he showed sligthly concern to other people that he isn't fighting. But, he mostly showed his concern to me every time he sees me bruised up. That boy is very special... special to me. And I care dearly for him."

Grell had tears in his eyes as he said this. _'Like a father does to his son... Oh, Vincent. You made a right choice to make a deal with him. I'm proud of you... Now we have Sebastian to protect Danny. I just wish you were here...' _He thought somberly. But they were startled when a pained scream was heard from the tower just a feet away.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "No..."

* * *

Danny was surrounded by darkness. Only standing on a small platform.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

_"Last question; do you care and love Daniel Phantomhive?" _

"That voice... S-Sebastian?" He looked around in hopes of finding his loyal butler. "Wh-where are you? Wait, care and love me? Sebastian?"

_"Yes. I do care for him. From the very beginning, I realized why Vincent made a deal with me. The child was so innocent and full of happiness. That child was kind hearted. He would help me ever so often. Insisting that he loved to help me and enjoyed my company. But that all changed when a fire mysteriously appeared and killed his parents." _

"He... He made a deal with f-father?" he asked with widened eyes. But he blushed at the statement. Of course, he'd helped him! He truly felt sorry that Sebastian always does the work and would clean up Baldroy, Mey-rin, and Finnian's mess. Besides, he liked it when he and Sebastian would cook together. They would always laugh when he accidentally cover themselves up with cake batter. He smiled at the memory.

_"His happiness all disappeared. Leaving a stoic and serious Daniel Phantomhive. Yet, he showed sligthly concern to other people that he isn't fighting. But, he mostly showed his concern to me every time he sees me bruised up. That boy is very special... special to me. And I care dearly for him." _

A tear slid down his cheek, "Sebastian..." Everything became red as pain erupted from his head. He fell to his knees and clutched his head.

* * *

Drossel didn't had any emotion shown on his face as he placed the red ruby on the boy's forehead. It latched onto it like sticky glue. He ignored the boy's whimper as he watched the ruby glow.

It glowed even more as tears streamed down the boy's face.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

Running frantically up the stoned stairways, Sebastian's mouth was clenched shut as his eyes glowed pink. A growl escaping his throat. He ignored Grell's call for him to wait. He just continued to run and get to his young master. Kicking the door open, he and Grell were met with several dolls.

"Uhhh... B-Bassy... Y-you better c-calm down!" Grell yelled when he noticed a dark shadow forming behind the butler. He ignored it and attacked the dolls with ease. His eyes glowing pink and his teeth were sharpened sligthly.

Walking towards the wooden door, he kicked it open. Grell following as he avoided to step on the broken dolls who were the missing girls.

Sebastian ran to the black haired boy sitting on a chair. His head hung low. He put a hand on his cheek, "Young master... It's okay. I'm here now." He gasped when the boy grabbed his wrist. His head shot up to reveal bloody red eyes and an emotionless face. He used his other hand to punch the butler on the gut. Sending him crashing to a wall.

Grell and Sebastian looked at the boy disbelievingly. He then levitated without using his Ghost Powers. Instead, wires were attached on his limbs. Growling, Danny's hand glowed green and fired it at Grell. He used his other hand to fire at Sebastian. Grell dodged with a slightly shriek. He laughed nervously when Danny began to near him.

"Now, Danny... You wouldn't hurt your favorite uncle, right?" His question was answered with a punch to the face. Grunting, he said, "I guess that's a yes... Ouch. My beautiful face..."

Sebastian took out silver knives and threw it at the wire. Danny gasped lightly when he began to fall. But Sebastian jumped up and caught him. The boy squirmed as he tried to get away from him. But Sebastian was stronger. Noticing the ruby on his head, he sighed.

"Apologies, young master. This may hurt a bit." Grasping the boy's forehead, his hand began to glow red as Danny screamed bloody murder. Grell watched with his jaw hanging open as Danny relaxed. Sebastian scowled at the ruby on his palm and crushed it into tiny pieces.

"You broke him... That's not very nice..." Drossel landed just a few feet away.

"Who are you working for?" asked Sebastian.

"I musn't tell... But I can tell you that the boy needs to be purified..."

"Purified? What in blazes are you talking about?" Sebastian demanded.

"I cannot tell you..." Growling, he stood up and handed Danny over to Grell. The red Reaper gulped as a shadow formed behind Sebastian. Only bigger. He moved swiftly towards Drossel and clutched his neck.

"You will suffer for hurting my master and saying such things..." Without a second though, the ripped his neck apart. Sand escaped as Drossel became emotionless. He sighed and turned back to Grell.

"S-Sebastian..." Danny mumbled.

Grell gently handed the butler the boy. Sebastian smiled at the half-conscious boy, "It's alright, young master. Everything's fine now..."

"Th-thank you..."

He smirked, "Of course, young master. Besides, I'm one _hell _of a butler. And I do believe that it's past your bedtime." He chuckled when Danny groaned in annoyance. But he soon rested his head against the butler's chest as they made their way back to the Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

A woman with white hair and purple eyes watched the figures leave. She scoffed, "Worthless puppet... He can't do anything right..." Her mouth then formed into a smirk and a small chuckle erupted.

"Do not worry, Daniel Phantomhive. You are obviously unclean... But I _will _make sure you are pure like freshly fallen snow..."

* * *

**I always wanted to see Sebastian and Ciel acting as father and son. But, oh well! Since Danny here is Ciel, so then, why not? **

**As you can see, Vincent taking away his powers to marry Rachel is similar to Wizards of Waverly Place. Where Jerry Russo stated that he gave his powers to his brother in order to marry Theresa.**

**So anyway, you know who the person is in the last paragraph? ;3**

**So I would like to thank _Paxloria _and _FantasyLover100 _for Reviewing X3**

** Oh, and I hope this answers half of your question, _Paxloria _:) **

**So like what _FantasyLove100 _said! Err, Reviewed! **

**_Please Read and Review!_  
**


	4. His Butler, Merrymaking

**Hey guys! So I've heard that Sebastian calls Ciel 'bocchan' in the Sub. But which episode? I've already watch the Dub. But I don't have time to watch the Sub. So I would gladly appreciate your help ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Danny groaned and let his hand rest on his forehead.

"I see you're awake, young master. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks..." he answered with a small shake of his head.

Sebastian nodded. Standing at the doorway. "Would you like anything else, my lord?"

"Cake... please..."

"Of course," Sebastian said with a small chuckle. He then bowed sligthly and left the room. Danny moved to lay on his side as he hugged a soft pillow. Staring at the far corner of the room. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he sat up. Danny grabbed his eye patch and put it on. Then, he looked down at himself and noticed that he was in his white nightgown.

He blushed a bright cherry red. The boy stood up and walked over to the window. He glanced down to see the garden a wreck and a crying Finny. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard a scream when Sebastian came. He lectured him then told him to removed all of the boulders present while he fixes the garden. He watched as Sebastian removed all of the dead weeds and replaced them with new seeds and watered them. Smirking, he decided that he would go and have a small snack.

After a quick snack of scones and a glass of milk, he decided to go to the kitchen where Bard is. He was about to reach the door when a sudden explosion erupted. With his quick reflexes, Danny rolled out of the way as the door breaks and crashes through the wall.

Peeking inside, he saw Bard with his hair in an Afro. Smoke dust covered his body and a flamethrower in his hands as he glared at the burnt meal.

"Bard?"

"Y-young lord! Your back!"

Danny chuckled and went in, "I see things haven't changed at all..."

Bard sweat dropped and threw away the flamethrower. He scratched the top of his head and grinned sheepishly. "How have you been?"

Danny hummed, "Fine."

CRASH

"Mey-rin?"

A red-haired maid with rounded eye glasses came in from the door, "Young lord! Y-your back!"

"It's good to see you too. Broke another plate? It's alright. I can just replace it. No need to fret. Same goes with you, Bard." Said servants sighed in relief. Danny excused himself that he'll be going to change into his daily wear and went to his study.

As he did his paperwork for his company, the Funtom Co., he had been thinking about his life here in England. It was peaceful at first. Then, it became quite... busy. Busy with the company, and with serving the queen.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

Sebastian went in and gave Danny a letter. Danny put down his quill (which he's still gotten used to) and opened the letter and he began to read it aloud so that Sebastian can hear it without question.

_Dear Daniel Phantomhive,_

_A long time ago, in a village called Houndsworth, villagers there used to have a sport called Bear Baiting. It was banned. But they found a small loophole. Instead of making their dogs slay captured bears, they made their dogs challenge each other. It truly breaks my heart to see such creatures battle one another until they die. I would call this as Animal Abuse. So please, Daniel, as my loyal Guard Dog, put an end to this. I also plan on putting a resort there to at least help the villagers relax._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen_ _Victoria _

Sebastian bowed, "I'll prepare the carriage."

"Oh, and Sebastian? Tell the others to pack up. I don't trust them alone in my mansion," Danny grumbled the last part.

Sebastian chuckled, "As you wish, bocchan."

* * *

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on holiday!" The servants sang happily as Bard rode the carriage while Finny and Mey-rin sat on the back.

Sebastian smirked as he continued to ride the carriage he and Danny were riding, "It seems that they are really excited. You've changed a lot since you've been in the 21st century, young lord. You've been pretty kind as to let them come with us. Unlike the old times."

Danny smirked, "I was quite fascinated in their contraptions called a 'video game'. That can be quite useful to the Funtom Co."**  
**

"It's really nice for the master to bring us with him!" beamed Finny.

"I'm really excited, yes I am!" added Mey-rin.

"Wonder what Houndsworth will be like," wondered Bard out loud. They then froze when they saw collars hanging from a dead tree and skulls littered around the roots. Danny looked at them from the corner of his eyes. As well as Sebastian.

Then, the servants spotted a lady pushing a carriage and seemed to be mumbling about something.

"Oh, look! A baby!" Finny beamed happily. He jumped up and wanted to see the baby for himself. But it ended up him throwing it. When it landed, Finny saw a dog's skull in the carriage and screamed.

The old lady laughed, "What are ye doin' 'er? Looks to me you ain't from 'er."

Finny gulped, "Uhhh..."

"If ya lookin' for the village, it's just up ahead. But beware of the Demon Hound. White-haired dogs are good dogs, while the black-haired dog is bad." The old lady kept chanting that as she pulled the cart until she disappeared into a fog. Finny gulped and returned back to the carriage and they began to continue the dirt path leading to the village.

_'Demon Hound, eh? This should be interesting,' _Danny thought.

As they passed by the broken village, everything was a mess. Sebastian smirked, "Everything's quite peaceful."

Danny raised an eyebrow. But didn't comment about that. As they passed, Finny smiled when he saw a man playing with a dog happily. They then reached Barrymore Castle. Sebastian knocked on the door with Danny by his side. As the servants unloaded their things. The door opened to reveal a maid with bluish white hair, dark purple eyes, and pale skin.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We are here to see the mayor of this town," Sebastian answered.

"Of course." She then opened the door to let them in. Once they were inside, Sebastian bowed, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis. This is my young master, Daniel Phantomhive. These three are Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin." Finny blushed when he saw those purple eyes.

As Angela led them to the hallway, she looked at Danny from the corner of her eyes. When they reached their destination, Angela asked them to stay and she'll announce their arrival to the mayor, Henry Barrymore. Soon enough, their was a small scream. Sebastian motioned for Danny to stay and went inside. Only to find a large man with black hair, sideburns and dark brown eyes. He typically wears a plain suit with a tie. Beating the maid with a whip. Before he could strike again, Sebastian grabbed the whip and took it from him.

"What the? Who are ye? What are ye doin' here!?"

"I presume you are Henry Barrymore?"

"Yeah. So? You the Phantomhive guy I've been informed?"

"No, Lord Barrymore," replied Sebastian and stepped back so Danny can be seen by the mayor.

Henry narrowed his eyes, "What's with this little Chihuahua?"

Danny's eye twitched, "I am Daniel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom Co. and I work with the Queen."

"Ahh, yes... The queen's lapdog. He motioned Angela to leave and for Danny to take a sit. Henry scowled, "Now what do ye want?"

"You use dogs to fight each other to death just for your amusement. You do realize that this is illegal, don't you?" Danny asked.

Henry scoffed, "This is _my _town and I can do whatever I want. Now leave. If ye don't then the curse will fall upon you."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Curse?"

"If any outsiders come to this very town, then the curse of the Demon Hound will affect them. If ye don't leave, then you'll get eaten."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "What about the murders of this town?"

Henry shrugged, "They were fools. They ignored the rules and got eaten by the Demon Hound. Now I suggest you leave."

"I am not leaving. Perhaps I'll see this curse for myself."

Henry growled, "Fine. Have it your way. Angela will show you your rooms. I want you out of my town right away." Danny smirked triumphantly and stood up.

"Good day, Mr. Mayor," he said without turning around. He and his butler then walked out of the room.

* * *

Night fell and Mey-rin was venturing the halls. She heard shuffling as she passed a barely opened door. She peeked in to see a man licking a woman's slim legs. She covered her mouth as blood oozed down from her nose.

"O-oh dear!" she whispered. Then, without another glance, she fled. Her nightgown sligthly fluttered with every step.

* * *

Danny was just looking out the window of the room he was staying in while Sebastian fixed the young lord's clothes in the closet. Then, a knock was heard and Danny turned to face it.

"Come in."

Angela came in wearing her maid uniform. She sadly looked at the young earl, "Sir Phantomhive, please forgive me. For your safety, I suggest that you leave immediately before the Demon Hound comes and get you."

"Lady Angela, we are here to solve a murder case. But I assure you, that I will be fine." Then, they heard a howl. The three rushed to the window to see glowing green footprints covered up the road.

_'It's either the Demon Hound is real, or Cujo followed me again,' _Danny thought dryly.

"Oh no... Young Earl, the Demon Hound... It's coming... It punishes those who will disobey their master..." Then, when they heard people screaming, they rushed outside and went to the village.

Danny and Sebastian made their way through the tight crowd and saw a man with auburn hair. Danny recognised him as the man who played with a black dog a while ago.

Danny looked at Angela, "What... happened?"

She sighed, "Apparently, James, the town's dog trainer, had six dogs. The town's rule was to only have five dogs per person. Like I said, anyone who disobey's their master will be killed by the Demon Hound."

"I presume that Lord Barrymore made the rules?" asked Sebastian. Angela nodded.

* * *

When they went back, the servants heard about the news of James' death. Sebastian was about to prepare tea for his master when he saw them sitting quietly in the kitchen. He sighed.

"A trip to the beach might cheer you up," he said. They shot their heads up.

"Beach? As in swimming?" asked Finny excitedly. Sebastian nodded with small smile. The servants cheered and Sebastian left them to pack.

* * *

Danny sat criss-crossed on a blanket as his head rested on his fist. All he wore were black shorts that reached above his knees. Much to the servants surprise. Danny sighed as he thought about James. He saw him happily playing with his dog. What was the problem with keeping six dogs?

"Young master, why don't you join them?" Sebastian motioned to the three servants who were playing in the pond. Angela setting up the snacks on a blanket not far from the three. Danny shook his head.

"Not up to swimming right now."

"Is there something troubling you?"

Danny sighed again, "I could've saved him. If I wasn't so distracted, then James would've never died."

Sebastian somberly stared at his master, "My lord, you never knew that the Demon Hound would strike."

Danny nodded and gave a small smile, "Your right. We're still going to solve this case no matter what."

Sebastian smiled a little and nodded. It's been a long time since he heard Danny saying 'thanks' to other people and smile like that. Maybe taking him to the 21st century _was _a good idea. It seemed to make him feel with a family that cares for you. But he still knew that Danny didn't accepted them as his family. He vowed that he'll never replace his real one.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was about to go to the bathroom when he heard people crying. He looked down from his window and saw people lining up and going straight to the middle of the town. With the help of his Ghost Powers, he saw Henry leading the way. Angela also following. He called in Sebastian and the three servants and ordered them to get dress.

When they reached the center of town, they saw people watching a dog chained to a post. Three men were holding back three dogs who were wanting nothing but to hurt the poor chained dog.

Henry ordered them to release the dogs. And the three rabid canines began to attack the now injured dog. Danny saw something in it's mouth. Finny stared in horror at the sight. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a pole and slammed it against the dogs. He hugged the injured dog as he stared at the crowd with tears in his eyes.

"Stop this! Stop this at once!"

"He has disturb the punishment!" a villager exclaimed.

"He must be punished! He is a bad dog!" another villager added. The villagers then went to grab them and tie them against a wall. The servants tied against a wooden pole while Danny against the wall by chains.

"Please! Don't hurt them!" Angela exclaimed as she squeezed her way through the crowd. She looked at the mayor who was scowling at her, "My lord, I bed of you, please spare them!"

Henry growled, "Fine. But If I do, then I want them out of my town and inform the queen to never interfere again!"

Danny smirked, "Why? So you can keep your title as the mayor of this town? So you can have a higher place? So you can control the villagers?" Henry growled. Danny continued, "Are you people blind? The Demon Hound isn't real. Henry Barrymore tricked you! The shadow of the Demon Hound you kept seeing at night was just made by a projection. The footprints were made a by dog with it's paws covered with phosphorous powder."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "ENOUGH! Punish him! The bad dog must be punished!" The three men nodded and released the rabid dogs. Danny can't use his powers to avoid suspicion. So he just kept still.

When the dogs were about to near him, a black blur hit them. Sebastian stood in front of Danny. He looked at the beaten up dog and approached it. He smiled a little and took the cloth from it's mouth, "Your job here is done. You may rest now."

The dog made a whining noise and finally closed his eyes. Sebastian revealed the cloth to the townspeople and they gasped, "This cloth belongs to none other than Henry Barrymore. He is indeed tricking you into believing him and to follow his rules."

The villagers angrily approached them and carried him off to put him in the cell while the crimson eyed butler untied his master and the three servants.

"Are you alright, young master?" asked Sebastian.

Danny nodded and looked up at him with a smile, "A-okay... All I need is some cake... Uhh, please."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head.

* * *

Mey-rin walked down the stony hall to check up on the mayor. She nervously fiddled with her apron as she looked around nervously. Only the torches on the wall lit up the cell.

She gasped when she saw blood in Henry's cell and a hole on the stony wall. While she ran off to inform the young earl, people gathered around the ring where Danny and the servants were tied up earlier. They gasped as they gazed at the dead corpse of Henry. His arm was missing and he was bleeding furiously. His dead eyes gazed at nothing as his mouth was partly open. Henry Barrymore was indeed, murdered by the Demon Hound.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! And yes, I decided to bring in Pluto. So this is my own version of Episode 7**

**Thank you to all of those who Reviewed! (And NOT to the ones who FLAMED! XP)**

**Oh, and after this, I'm planning to make another DPxBB Xover! Don't worry! It'll include Ciel! ;) Well, I like to spoil, so here it is!**

**I'm planning to make Danny the younger brother of Ciel Phantomhive. So in this story, Danny is only 10 while Ciel is 13. So anyway, Kindred Spirits NEVER happened. Anyway, Danny died at the age of 5 when the fire started in the Phantomhive manor. Though, he was saved by Clockwork and granted a new life in the 21st century. Ciel became a demon. But he NEVER left the Phantomhive manor. Anyway, Danny's still Half Ghost. He stumbles upon a purple portal that leads him straight to the manor. **

**Sebastian informed Ciel that there is a boy and let him stay in the manor. When Danny told Ciel that was somehow familiar, he took out a silver pendant to prove his point. Ciel recognized this as his birthday gift to him when he turned 5. Ciel got out the same locket. Only a dark blue gem on it instead of a light blue one like Danny's. So, yeah... They became fond of each other. Ciel smiles more. And they go out on many adventures. Until... The return of ANGELA! Dun, Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNN!**

**Well, I've VERY busy with school. So please be patient :)**

_**Please Read and Review!**_

**Oh, and tell me what you think of my new up-coming story! ^^**


End file.
